Olympian Awards
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Its been a few months since the Second Giant War, the young demigods were singing around the campfire when they are surrounded to by a silver light and teleported somewhere sees along with the other Olympians. why? It's the Olympian Awards that's why! Come all! Cast your votes! Let's see where this all goes. *CHALLENGE FOR ALL AT THE END OF CHAPTER 5*
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since the war with Gaea and there was peace in the world or as much peace there can be when you're a half blood. The campers of Camp Halfblood gathered around the fire singing silly camp songs full of enthusiasm as the flames reached highleaven burning some marshmallows.

Things couldn't get any better than this. When a silver light surrounded the campers blinding them, they slowly opened their eyes to find themselves facing a stage. They were siting on orange seats, on the other side were purple seats and in the front just before the stage were about 25 thrones.

All occupants were confused and murmurs and whispers began to rise "What happened?" "where are we?" "How did we get here?" all these questions were heard all around.

"WHO DARES TO SUMMON US HERE?!" Zeus thundered silencing everyone in the room. Three spotlights appeared on the stage as 3 girls appeared on stage. One had long silvery blond hair and silver eyes, the second girl had long dark hair with a silver circlet upon her braided hair while the third too had a dark hair and eyes with olive skin.

Their were several gasps of recognition from the campers of Camp Halfblood and even the Hunters of Artemis. "Zoe!" Artemis gasped at her ex-lieutenant "Bianca" Nico choked at the sight of his dead sister and with trembling legs walked towards the stage.

There were silent sobs emitting from both of them and Bianca placed a gentle kiss on her brother's forehead. The audience smiled at gentle exchange. After a few minutes they pulled a part. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Leo asked.

The silvery blond girl cleared her throat and spoke "Welcome Olympians and half-bloods! To the the OLYMPIAN AWARDS! I am your host for this show Starlit! along with my two co-hosts Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo!"

The audience was stunned "NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Apollo and Hermes

"And why if I may ask can't this happen?" Starlit asked raising an eyebrowbr

"Because you didn't tell us about this! Me and Hermes can be great hosts!" Apollo complained

"Hermes and I" Starlit corrected "If Zoe and Bianca wish they can exchange places with you. "What do you say?" Zoe and Bianca shrugged while Apollo and Hermes skipped to the stage

"Now, as I was saying among you are some of those who had well, died during the wars and have been brought back to life for the awards. There will be no fighting, arguing or maiming here. Anyone dares to hurt someone will suffer humiliation." Starlit warned.

"You dare to tell us what to do, mortal?" Zeus boomed, his glare fixed on the girl.

"Thank you for volunteering King of Theater!" with those words Zeus's outfit changed from his pinstripe suit to a frilly dark blur dress, his hair waist length in two pony tails and sandals. Zeus screamed in a high pitched voice as everyone laughed while the Romans just stifled their laughter. Hades and Poseidon fell of their thrones, clutching their sides at the sight of their 'King'

"Alright! Alright!" Starlit's voice echoed around the chamber. "Now that the demonstration has been presented, let's begin with the awards!"

Apollo grins and takes out a card out of thin air and reads "Our first category is 'Best Big Three Brother'"

"So we all know who the nominees are for this category..." Hermes trailed off

"Zeus: King of the sky and theaters!

Poseidon: Lord of the sea!

Hades: Ruler of the Underworld and riches" Starlit finished "So dear readers please cast your vote! We'll see you in the next chapter of The Olympian Awards! Your dear host Starlit along with Apollo and Hermes signing out!"

* * *

**Criticism, praise or suggestions? Cast your votes quickly!**

**Any suggestions for the new categories and nominees? Do tell me!**

** Angelina...**

**Princess of Flames**


	2. The Best Big Three Brother

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome everyone to a new chapter of Olympian Awards! As you all know I am Starlit along with Apollo" she gestured towards Apollo who grinned "... The most awesome god ever!" "and Hermes" "...the best looking Olympain!"

Some of the Olympians rolled their eyes. "The votes have been cast! It had been a neck n neck competition between two brothers but alas only owin an win your beautiful award!" Starlit swirled her palm in air and a beautiful award appeared.

The big three brothers eyes shown with excitement.

"Sorry brothers, but that award is mine" Zeus said smugly.

"Oh what makes you say that, Goldylocks? The girl sonly two of us were neck n neck for all we know it could be just me n Hades!" Poseidon argued with a smug smile on his face.

"Like who in their right minds would give you two votes" Zeus scoffed.

"At least we weren't wearing a dress Goldy, would you like me to braid yourpair, hmm?" Hades teased. It had been so long since he teased and had fun doing so.

Zeus opened his mouth to retort but Hera smacked his head to shut him up andhave a pointed glare to the brothers that said one thing clear 'shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you'

"Did you enjoy your little chat?" Starlit asked her voice completely sweet "Because some of us are trying to host a show."

The three avoided her glare because Hades that Girl's glare could make Kronos tremble! It's horrifying! So they shut up, their was eager, enthusiasm and excitement clearly shown in Poseidon's features, in Zeus's straight face and in Hades's eyes.

"So the winner of the Best Big Three is..." Apollo said, cue drum roll.

"...Poseidon!" Hermes shouted and everyone stood up except for the Gods and applauded.

"HAH! In your face!" Poseidon shouted and ran up to the stage. "Congratulations! Congratulations Poseidon!"

"Yeah, congrats uncle P" Apollo and Hermeschorused and grinned. Poseidon returned the grin and took the story from Starlit.

"So, anything you would like to say to our audience or our readers?" Starlit asked with a smile.

"I'd like to say that was their a doubt about me being the best?"Poseidon said smirking

"I don't care I am still better than any of you" Zeus mumbled.

"Id like to thank the dear readers who gave me their support and I will try to keep their trust and blessings are with all my dear voters. Thank you" Poseidon said with a smile, shook the hosts' hands and went down to his throne with a smug smile on his face where the other Olympians congratulated him.

Percy and Annabet walked towards the King of the sea and beamed at him. Their was pride glistening in Percy's eyes. "Congratz dad! I knew it would be you" Percy said with his mischievous grin and gave his father a hug.

Annabeth too smiled and shook his hand. "Well done" "Thank you children, I believe you two will be winning some awards too" Poseidon said and soon everyone began to settle down into their seats.

"Tell me girl, who is the other?" Hades asked the hosts?

Starlit frowned in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You said two of us brothers were neck n neck in the votes, who was the other or more precisely how many votes did we all get?" he replied.

Everyone was now staring at her even Apollo and Hermes but she kept her cool and sighed "Very well, very well if you all say so.

Poseidon received 5 votes

Hades had 4 votes

And dear Zeus well... Zero votes"

There was a bit of stunned silence which was broken by the two male immortal hosts who were whooping, jumped of the stage and ran to Hades and clapped him on the back. "Way to go Uncle Hades! You were just a vote away from winning!" Apollo shouted

"Great job!" Hermes grinned. Even Poseidon was grinning at his brother "Who knew my little prediction was right? Maybe I should be the God of prophecies" he joked.

"Maybe in a few hundred years when you get the hang of the gfit sight then, you should try" Apollo replied.

There were claps and thumbs up for The lord of the dead, no one noticed that the King of the Sky was sulking in the emo corner in an un-king like way.

"Alright, alright! I still have a show to continue!"Starlit exclaimed as everyone once more settled in to their seats. "Our next category is..."

"Favorite Halfblood of the Seven!" Apollo shouted.

"Our nominees are:

Percy Jackson - Son of Poseidon, very powerful, can make hurricanes,Power over water, loyal and brave.

Jason Grace - Son of Jupiter, also very power, has the ability to fly and power over lightening and wind, he is brave and strong.

Annabeth Chase - Daughter of Athena, this young lady is powerful, strong brave and courageous but lets not forget her intelligence and wit whokcalsome up with a plan to save your neck as fast as you can say Hermes is amazing.

Piper McClean - Daughter of Aphrodite, beautiful, strong and brave. But of course let's not forget her powerful Charmspeak.

Frank Zhang - Son of Mars, also a power of halfblood, has the ability to transform into any living animal. He is strong and will make sure that you put your duty before anything else.

Hazel Levesque - Daughter of Pluto, she can sense and summon metals and precious stones from the earth, she like the others is strong and powerful. But let's not forget she is a wonderful horse rider and isn't afraid of death.

Leo Valdez - Son of Hephaestus, this young man is a strong, resourceful and extremely hyper even in demigod standards ADHD, he can make any thing out of tin cans and rubber bands, Imust say that's impressive. When in a fight song count him out because he'll make some thing that'll wet your pants." Hermes took a deep breath as he was saying that all in one breath.

"Hey! You forgot that I am also the awesome Supreme commander of the Argo 2!" Leo shouted.

"And Repair boy!"Piper exclaimed getting a glare from Leo who just shrugged it away.

"Yes, that too. So dear readers, cast your votes! Hopefully we'll see you all tomorrow! Until then we'll see you in the next chapter of the Olympian Awards

* * *

**Criticism, praise or suggestions? Cast your votes quickly!**

**Any suggestions for the new categories and nominees? Do tell me!**

**I have a surprise, I am going to bring one or two of the readers as the guest star for the next chapter so please review who knows maybe youLl be the lucky voter and get to be the guest star.**

**Until then...**

** Angelina...**

**Princess of Flames**


	3. Favorite Halfblood out of the Seven

Everyone was waiting in their seats anxiously, the Hermes Cabin was collecting bets on who would get the award. Zeus was still sulking in an un-kingly way in the emo corner. Their were excited chatters all around, even the Hunters of Artemis were eager for the show to begin.

Two bright lights appeared causing everyone except the Olympians to look away. Apollo and Hermes were, like always, grinning. Starlit along with another girlappeared on stage as through a silver gate which disappeared when they sat foot on the stage.

"Good Evening! Good evening everyone! Welcome to a new chapter of the Olympian Awards! You all know who we are!" she gestured to Apollo, Hermes and herself. "So, I'd like you all to meet a special someone. Give a round of applause for our guest star Random Girl with No Name!"

The audience applaud while the girl came forth and smiled. "I'm so glad to be here!"

"We are happy to have you here, too sweetheart." Apollo said flashing a smile.

"Apollo! How many times have I told you not to call girls sweetheart!" Artemis shouted.

"You said don't call your _hunters _sweetheart, dear sister. Not all girls." Apollo retorted grinning. Before a fight breaks out Starlit interrupted them "Lady Artemis, can I be a Huntress? Because I always wanted to be one of your Hunters."

"If you can keep your vow, then yes." Artemis said.

Starlit almost snorted. "Oh, I can do am the toughest girl of my school. Every single boyknows not to mess with me on sight. All I have to do is give them a look and they run away."

"Oh? Then you'll make a fine huntress!" Artemis said, smiling while Apollo looked horrified. "No! No! Don't do it! Not another pretty face!"

The look on her face made one thing clear 'Duck and cover!' that made all the Olympians except Zeus who was still upset to form a protectiveshield around themselves. Athena pulled the guest star behind her. Apolla was cowering behind Hermes who was trying to get away from the crossfire.

"DON'T. EVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN." Starlit hissed "Girls are not just pretty faces. You men would be nowhere without us! Never say that in front of me ever again or you'll prefer to clean the entire Mount Olympus with just your mortal tooth brush!"

Apollo gulped. All was silence when Leo whispered to Jason "She does know that it didn't make any sense when she said that, right?"

Jason turned to look at him and one thing was written clear on his face 'Now is not the time'

Starlit huffed and turned away and quickly forced a smile on her face "So, Random Girl, tell me what do you think of being here?"

Said girl looked startled and quickly walked back to the stage "I'm actuallyhappy to be here and meet so many people I have wanted to meet for so long!" she grinned. "Anyone interesting?"

The guest star grinned "Oh, I do have my eye on someone." Before Starlit could reply Dionysus interrupted them "Miss Sunshine you can later, tell us who won that award and so we can all go home!"

Starlit couldnt help but half smile. "Ofcourse Mr. D, we can't have you wait, can we?"

"Finally! Someone who understands me" Mr. D shouted that caused everyone to snicker as he did not detect the sarcasm in her voice.

"So, dear would you like to announce the winner?" she asked her guest who nodded. "I'd love too!" "Excellent!" Apollo snapped his fingers and the envelope whthe held the winners name along with the award appeared in his hands and he handed them to the girl.

Random Girl cleared her throat and read out "The winner of The Favourite Halfblood of the Seven is..." everyone sucked in their breaths, fingers crossed and at the edge of their seats. "LEO VALDEZ!" the crowd erupted in cheers and applause, drachmas and denarii were exchanged. Leo looked absolutely stunned.

He couldn't believe it. Their had to be some mistake. Him? Leo? Favourite? law had though it would be Jason or Percy or Annabeth even Frank, Hazel or Piper but him? He would never have guessed. The Hephestus cabin carried him on their shoulders and propped him on the stage. He staggered forth and then grinned.

Random Girl handed him the trophy, a smile plastered on everyone's faces. Hephaestus beamed in pride. "So Leo, afew words?" Hermes questioned.

"Congratulations, Leo dear" Martha said

"Do you have a rat?" George asked

"Georgr! That's rude!"

"Rude to ask for a rat?" he huffed. Starlit snapped her fingers and two rats appeared she tossed them to the snakes who ate them in a gulp.

"Thank you,dear" Martha said kindly.

"Mhmmmm, good rat. Too bad there was no steak sauce."

"George!"

"Fine, I'll shut up"

Apollo cleared his throat "Like Hermes said, Leo what do you feel?"

Leo smiled. "I feel...honoured you could say. I didn't think I would win I thought it could be Jason or Percy but...me? No. I didn't but I wanna thank all those gave me their support. I am thankful and happy for it. Iwill do whatever it takes to fulfil your expectations. Thanks"

There was a heavy applause which changed into hooting when Random Girl kissed him on the cheek but she ran away. Leo was grinning like crazy. Aphrodite and her daughters shattered all the glass in a 500 mile radius. Hazel grabbed Random Girl and pushed her back to the stage who was blushing like crazy.

"You made me proud, mijo" a soft voice whispered in his ear. He whirled around but no one was there but his body was filled with relief and warmth.

"Leo, I think you should go back to your seat or Random Girl's face will explode with the rate her blood rising in her face" Hermes said teasing.

Leo winked at her and she looked ready to pass out and he headed for his seat where everyone was congratulating him, wanting to hold the award or just plain teasing

After a while everyone settled down.

"Now that everyone has settled lets get on with the next category 'Best Major Goddess Award' Random Girl would you please tell them our nominees?" Starlit asked.

"Love to" Random Girl said "The nominees are:

Queen Hera: Queen of Olympus, Goddess of marriage, family and motherhood.

Lady Demeter: Goddess of Agriculture.

Lady Artemis: the maiden huntress, Goddess of the moon and hunt!

Lady Athena: Goddess of wisdom, crafts and war strategies.

Lady Hestia: the kindest Goddess of hearth and home.

Lady Aphrodite: Goddess of Love and Beauty"

"So ladies and gentlemen, this is the end of our chapter. We shall meet you all hopefully tomorrow. So cast your votes and do give us your name and personality if you're interested in being a guest star. Thank you Random Girl for being here." Starlit said shaking her hand.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you" she replied smiling.

Starlit returned the smile and said "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves until then good night!"

* * *

**Criticism, praise or suggestions? Cast your votes quickly!**

**Any suggestions for the new categories and nominees? Do tell me!**

**I have a surprise, I am going to bring one or two of the readers as the guest star for the next chapter so please review who knows maybe youLl be the lucky voter and get to be the guest star.**

**Until then...**

** Angelina...**

**Princess of Flames**


	4. Best Major Goddess Award

Music was being played across the auditorium, technically it was that enchanted music that you would hear according to your liking. Some stood up and danced, others were siting in their seats with a smile while some were snapping their fingers.

Then...the music stopped, thunder clapped, rattling the windows and smoke appeared on stage as two figures formed. One was your lovely host, Starlit, while other girl the Olympians guessed was their guest star.

Starlit grinned along with her guest star. "Good Morning everyone! Might I say Eid Mubarak to you all! So today we have have Gabby-swag as our guest star. Give her a warm welcome of an applause!"

Everyone clapped. "Hey, call me Savanah" The girl said.

"Alright then, let's get on with the show!" Starlit shouted "So today's category is 'Best Major Goddess Award!"

Cue clapping from the audience. "This was a really challanging award with the polls are everything but we managed to get the result. So would you, Savanah, like to..."

Her voice trailed off as Apollo and Hermes appeared their hands full of boxes of Dunkin Donuts boxes, ambrosia, pizzas and sweets. "Hey guys! Whats up?" Hermes said, smiling.

"Yeah, I hope you guys didn't start without us!" Apollo said.

"Of course not!" Starlit said innocently with amusement glittering in her eyes. "Where were you two?" Artemis asked.

"Why dear sister, we were out buying some goodies to eat of course!" Apollo said cheerfully making Artemis scowl. "Stupid boys! Always listening to their stomachs than logic!"

"Hey, we couldn't host this show with an empty stomach!" Apollo retorted and they began bickering back and forth while everyone was watching them like a tennis match

"shouldn't you do something before Tartarus breaks lose?" Savanh asked amusement graced her features.

"I guess you're right, and I think I know the perfect way!" Starlit grinned and whispered something in her guest star's ear whose face lit up and was grinning like Hermes, which was bad. The two girls closed their eyes and then snapped their fingers.

Apollo's appearance changed, his head turned bald with small tufts of wispy grey hair, his skin withered and he wore a pale toga and as for Artemis, her auburnhair changed to black cropped hair, her feminine features became manly, and she was wearing a sweaty basketball jersey. Artemis shrieked so loudly that she shattered all glass and crystalline items in a 500 mile radius while her brother got a heart attack and fainted. (Since he was immortal.)

"How dare you! How dare youreturn me into a..a..filthy male! Turn me back! Turn me back!" She screamed popping almost everyone's ears. Thankfully magic earmuffs covered Starlit, Savanah and all the girls' ears.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn you back! Stop trying to make us deaf!" Savanah shouted, with a flick of her wrist their appearances changed back to normal. The twins ran to Aphrodite and stole her mirror and played tug of war with the mirror for a while. They sighed in relief when they saw their looks were back to normal.

"I hope you two won't bicker while you're here, or at least not for a while because we don't like intrusions during the show." Starlit said, her voice menacing.

Artemis glared but sat on her throne while Apollo, now back to his cheerful and happy self, skipped to the stage and began rubbing his hands together with a grin. "So, shouldn't we announce the winner?"

Hermes pulled out the award and envelope and tossed it to the blackette who caught it and he began playing on his cacedus iPhone.

Savenah Falls opened the envelope and read out the name "Well, not much of a surprise their, the winner is... Hestia!"

Just as the name escaped her lips, the auditorium exploded in cheers and shouts, screams of joy and agreement.

Everyone was beaming at Hestia. She rose from the hearth and happiness and warmth shone in her eyes, she glided to the stage with a warm smile gracing her features.

Savenah gave her the award with a smile and gave the goddess the award. Hestia gave her a hug then Hestia moved to Starlit. She was about to say something when Hermes said "Won't we get a hug too, Auntie Hestia?"

Hestia smiled "Of course, come here" she embraced Hermes then Apollo.

She turned to the audience and spoke "I thank you all for this award. I thought I was forgotten by everyone but I believe now that I was wrong, I am remembered by all; mortals, demigods and all immortals. I am happy for this. My family, my home, my hearth is still together."

"How could you think we would ever forget you sister?" Hera asked in had a faint blush on her cheeks but managed to keep her smile.

"Yeah, Hestie, we would have destroyed civilisation eons ago!" Poseidon said, gesturing to himself and his brothers. "That's right, these idiots would have killed everything if it weren't for you!" Demeter said nodding while the Big Three gave an indignant 'hey!'

"Thank you my dears, now I know I was wrong and I will never doubt again" Hestia said smiling and returned to the hearth tending the fire.

"So, shall we announce our next category before turning in for the night?" Apollo asked

"Yes, Hermes would you please?" The silvery blond asked sitting on an arm chair.

"Hmm? Yeah, whatever" he said looking up from his phone as the envelope appeared. He opened and read out "Favotite Demigoddess Award" then passed it to Savenah "Our nominees are:

Annabeth Chase - Daughter of Athena

Thalia Grace - daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis

Piper McClean - Daughter of Aphrodite

Hazel Levasque - Daughter of Pluto

Reyna - Daughter of Bellona

Bianca di Angelo - daughter of Hades

Nyssa - daughter of Hephaestus

Lucy - daughter of Aphrodite

Clarisse la Rue - daughter of Ares!"

"Cast your votes people and do tell us of what you think!" Starlit said "Oh, yeah, almost forgot, Leo! Get over here"

Leo appeared in a column of fire, looking stunned. "Y-yes mam?"

Instead of saying anything she snapped her fingers and Leo's lips were pressed against Savenah's. After a minute they pulled apart with the magic earmuffs back otheir their ears due to Aphrodite and her children's squeals.

They pulled apart blushing, Savenah was glaring and Persephone quickly came on stage and spoke "Before a cat fight breaks out, I thank you on behalf of all of us for reading. Please do review and vote. Until next time, farewell."

* * *

**Criticism, praise or suggestions? Cast your votes quickly!**

**Any suggestions for the new categories and nominees? Do tell me!**

**I have a surprise, I am going to bring one or two of the readers as the guest star for the next chapter so please review who knows maybe youLl be the lucky voter and get to be the guest star.**

**Until then...**

**Angelina...**

**Princess of Flames**


	5. Favorite Demigoddess Award

Apollo and Hermes came to the auditorium early in the morning which surprised them all since they weren't the early morning type even though Apollo was Lord of the sun but it was Hera and her nymphs who would wake him up in the morning and as for Hermes, don't even ask.

Anyway, everyone gathered and took their seats. Some were gossiping, placing bets, laughing, joking but all were excited. Even the Olympians their we're placing bets.

"Annabeth shall win, logic conquers all" Athena said.

"As much as I like your child daughter, I differ that the winner would be my Thalia" Zeus said, yeah he came out of the emo corner Hera knows when.

"Nope, it'll be one of little girls" Aphrodite said cheerfully.

"Sorry dove, but it'll be Clarisse who would win" Ares said smugly.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams Ares, it'll be my Bianca who would win" Hades said glancing at his wife but surprisingly she was supporting him. The Olympians continued to debate on who would win while the halfbloods did the same.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand. "I know you'll win but in case you don't remember you're always the best"and kissed her.

Jason had his arms wrapped around Piper, taking in her scent and holding her in his strong. "You're mine, Pipes, dont forget that."

She rested her head against his chest with a smile "So are you"

Reyna sat among the Romans, all of them rooting for her. "Youre the best Reyna. The greatest praetor the 12th legion ever had" Gwen said with a smile making Reyna return it.

The hunters were gathered around Bianca and Thalia, thumping them on the back and complimenting them.

Finally, it was time to start the show so Apollo and Hermes though a bit confused that why the silvery blond wasn't here but they decided to start without her. "Heya guys! It is I the most awesome God Apollo along with my best bud Hermes! Yeah so, Starlit isn't here for some reason. Me and Hermes are gonna start the show." said Apollo

"So let's bring out our guest star! Come on NICOLE!" Hermes shouted with that a blond girl came on stage munching on a bag of chips. "Sup?" with a peace sign.

"Heya Nicole! How are you?" Apollo said grinning like always.

"I'm good. So where's your host?" Nicole asked.

"I'm hurt! Really, hurt." Apollo said with a fake sob, hugging Hermes. Hermes sniffed "There, there, brother. It's okay, it's okay."

Nicole and Artemis rolled their eyes and gave an exasperated sigh "She means Starlit you nimrods! Where is she?"

"Dunno, haven't seen her since the last chapter." Apollo said with a shrug trying to hide his flinch, just then a silver portal appeared and two girls came out one was a dark haired girl with sparkling blue eyes who was half carrying, half dragging their silvery blond host.

"Sorry for the delay guys! She was a bit upset with herself for missing Silena Beaurgard's name from the nominees list and was sulking in the emo corner." the dark haired female said.

"Sorry Silena, so sorry, I was so tired when I was making the list" Starlit sniffles "I forgot to put your name in it...I am the worst host ever!" bursts into tears.

Silena looked a bit stunned but quickly got a hold of herself and ran to thesilvery blond and half carried her to a chair and said "It's okay, you were tired after all! Anyone can make a mistake. I once was so sleepy, my dad asked me to wash the cloth he uses to clean the counter I accidentally grabbed her pet cat and began scrubbing, squeezing and twisting him. He never came near again"

This made everyone laugh "Poor cat!" Leo choked out holding his sides while laughing. Silena blushed though Starlit looked a lot better. The laughter carried on for a while then Starlit stood up and snapped her fingers that zipped everyone's mouths shwththen alert and panic in their eyes made her laugh but she regained herself and gave them the 'warning look' and undid the magic zippers.

"So...Nicole! Sorry about the little inconvenience. I hope these idiotsndidn't do anything stupid" Starlit asked giving a pointed glare at the two co-hosts.

"Nah, they were cool though everyone was missing you" the said guest star replied.

Starlit smiled "Aww, so sweet. So wanna do the honours?" waving the carda containing the winners name, in front of Nicole. She smirked and snatched the envelope "Give me that!"

"The award of Favorite Demigoddess goes to... ANNABETH CHASE!" the crowed erupted into cheers, Athena cabin and Percy the loudest. Percy had slammed his lips against Annabeth's making the crowd go wild. The mortals were probably panicking with the sudden earthquakes and shattering glass while the janitors who had finallyfixed all the broken windows cried out in frustration due to the glass being shattered again.

Annabeth stood up with her arm around Percy, looking as though in a trance with the Athena cabin on their tail like royal guards. As they approached the stage the Athena kids stood back while Annabeth climbed the stage with Percy by her side and took the award from their guest star with a smile.

Athena was beaming with pride and tears of joys, Poseidon gave her a napkin which she took whipped away her tears. Either she wasstilled with so much pride and happiness to notice or...maybe some other reason.

Aohrodite noticing this smiled "My work is never done" she thought.

"So, Annie any words of wisdom for us?" Apollo asked, his tone teasing.

"Everything including strength has to bow down to wisdom" Annabeth said with a smirk "After all, Athena always, always has a plan"

Athena and her children smirked. "No one doubts that, Wise girl" Percy whispered in her ears making her shiver.

"Seaweed Brain" she said with a smile and they kissed. Their was applause, hooting and wolf whistles from the immature boys and crazy squeels from you know who. (Not Voldemort!)

After a minute they broke apart and walked back to their seats. "Hey, Nicole how about after we tell them our next category, let's go fan girling!" Starlit said grinning.

Nicole returned the grin "Yes, how about with some sweets?" now theybooth were grinning like lunatics frightening everyone.

"Umm, before the world ends let's reveal our next category 'Best Major God Award!'" Hermes announced surprising almost everyone since he hadn't spoken for so long.

The two co hosts grinned "We all know whose gonna win that award" the male Olympians nodded even Dionysus "Me!" "what do you mean me? It'll be me!" "Oh please we all know it's me!" the bickering went back an forth like a game of tennis.

The female population rolled their eyes 'Boys'.

A high pitched whistle shut them up. "We don't have time for your bickering! You can bicker after the show! Now nominees please, Nicole" Starlit scolded her arms crossed.

"With pleasure. The nominees are as follow:

Zeus - King of the Sky

Hades - Lord of the Underworld

Hephaestus - Lord of forges, craftsmen, blacksmiths and fire.

Ares - God of war

Dionysus - the wine dude ( laughs from almost everyone, Nico blushes while some girls giggle)

Apollo - God of the sun, music, poetry and prophecies

Hermes - master of thieves, travellers, merchants, anyone who takes the roads and of course messenger of Olympus."

"Hey! Why isn't my name there?" Poseidon asked like a kid

"Because you already got an award. Plus there are high stakes that you might get this award too so it would be unfair for the others and we want almost everyone to get a chance to win an award, okay?" Starlit explained. ( She sounded like a mother explaining something to a 5 year old)

This just made Poseidon smile "Okay, it's good enough for me" he looked absolutely smug. The two other brothers rolled their eyes.

"Nicole, our chapter is coming to an end" Starlit's eyes glimmered while Nicole had a smile as huge as Cheshire cat's smile. "Fan girling time" they grabbed chocolates from Hermes knows where and ate 4 chocolate bars in 5 seconds. They began jumping up and down and tackled Nico in a bear hug "Mmm so soft" Starlit mumbled "So cute!"

"He's so strong and handsome too!" Nicole said excitedly. "He's mine!"

"No! He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!

"Mine!"

"Let's share! We can dissect him in half from the middle! Ill have the right side, you can have the left!"

Nico's eyes showed fair and he yelped "Help!"

Hades was worried about his son. He came in between the tug of war and jerked his son out of the grip of the two horrifying teenagers. The look the girls gave him was onething 'pure evil' that would make Kronos tremble.

"Umm ahh... I thought you two would like the key to vault which contains Hermes's special chocolates? And a Nico plushie?" he said handing them two Nico plushies and a key. They snatched it from his hands and ran off.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for 2 days, I have been a bit busy. So what do you think of the chapter? Please do let me know of what you think of this chapter and please do vote.**

**Challange!**

**A challenge for all those who are interested. A Piper tells her dad she is a halfblood oneshot.**

**The rules are: **

**1- The story has to be 1000+ words.**

**2- It has to be a one shot, no multi chapters.**

**Those who are interested either type it in your review or PM me. When you have finished the story PM me.**

**The winners will be picked based on:**

**The quality of the story.**

**The plot, setting, grammar and dialogues. Basically everything.**

**The number of reviews.**

**The uniqueness and imagination of the writer.**

**The deadline is 1st September. After that there shall be a poll and one with the most votes shall win.**


	6. Best Major God Award

Another exciting and anticipated day awaited them at the auditorium. The award show was popular, not just on Olympus but in the Ocean, Underworld, the residental area of Camp Jupiter and even among monsters, enchantresses and many other magical beings. In other words the ratings of Hephaestus TV were sky rocketting.

A grinning Apollo appeared on stage like always dragging a gloomy Hermes. "Hiya! It's me, the most awesomest god Apollo" cue blinding smile "And Hermes!" who was still upset and was now emitting a dark sorrowful aura.

"What's wrong with him, now?" an annoyed Ares asked.

"Oh, he's upset that Starlit and Nicole almost ate all the candy in his special vault" said the dark haired girl who appearedabout of no where.

"Poor Hermes, no chocolate. The horror! The horror!" a brunette exclaimed. "Grace! Wonderful to see you here!" Apollo said excitedly. "How did you get in here by the way?"

The brunette raised her eyebrow and asked incredulously "Are you serious? You have head guest stars appearing and disappearing for a few chapters and you just realised we come and go magically?"

Apollo shrugged "Never noticed"

"Rosalia gives us a special key that allows us to form gates that allows to go anywhere we wish." Grace said matter-of-factly.

"Whose Rosalia?" Leo asked.

"That would be me!" The dark haired girl said "And I'll be your host for today since Starlit is drunk with chocolate" The word 'drunk' caught Dionysus's interest but quickly changed his appearance to a bored one.

"Anywho, Good evening everyone! I am Rosalia your temporary host along with Apollo! And this is ShimmeringDaisyFace but please call her Grace!" the dark hair girl said kindly, she went up to Hermes and hummed a hymn that completely calmed him.

"How are ya all? Wait? What time is it? I am late for my deliveries! I'll be back soon!" with that quick rant Hermes disappeared and off to deliver his packages and letters.

"Well Grace, how are you? Did you have any trouble getting here?" Rosalia asked kindly.

"Nah, it's not hard when one of your hosts is shouting the address and entrance at the top of her lungs while running rabid around town." she replied wryly.

"Sorry about that" Rosalia said dryly. "How about we begin?"

"Finally! You girls were making me bored! Let's get this show on the road!" Apollo said (more like whining)

Grace swirled her finger in the air and the envelope with the results and of course the award appeared. "So the winner of the 'Best Major God Award' goes to..."

All the nominees were on the edge of their seats even Hermes had appeared in a flash trying to get a sneakpeak at the name but failed due to Rosalia's glare. Zeus! that girl is as nice as Calypso and in another second she is as dangerous as a fury! But something about something about her eyes, the way she glared was really queenly. Hermes knew had seen that glare before...but where?

He shrugged the thought away, now was not the time to wonder the resemblance. The wait went on and on and on...Until Grace started laughing "Oh Gods! You guys have got to see the look on your faces! It's hilarious! Your faces! Oh your faces were turning purple from anticipation!"

Her burst was met by silence then angry shouts. As though a storm was forming or things were beginning to explode the female host had a guest star who had the nerve to giggle. "Sorry but you guys are just being dramatic. Well that end you guys need to learn how to take a joke" Grace said laughing.

The storm (caused by Zeus of course)destroyed a lot of building and of course windows and glasses. A frustrated scream could be heard echoing across Olympus. "Did you guys hear something?" Percy asked randomly.

"Nope" Apollo replied popping the 'p'.

"Calm down, calm down Grace please tell them the winner before the poor janitors start a rebellion" Rosalia said calmly. All the men calmed down or at least huffed and sat back on their thrones.

"So the winner is... APOLLO!" Grace's voice boomed across the podium and cheers could be heard echoing all around especially from the Apollo cabin, Percy (who had nothing against the sun god), Annabeth (as he was one of the few Olympians who didn't hate Percy) and many others.

Apollo skipped over to Grace with a blinding grin plastered to his face, took the award and surprising the two girls, kissed them both on the cheek much to Artemis's annoyance. "There was no doubt that I am the most awesomest god ever. So yeah, thanks! I feel a haiku coming..." Apollo was cut of by Rosalia "Umm Apollo I apologise for interrupting but we are running out of time so can we please skip the haiku?"

Apollo thought for a moment then said "Okay, since you asked nicely."

"O~Kay, so I think I should let you guys know the poll results before you guys start wondering or accusing or anything. So here are the results: Apollo: 10 votes.

Hades: 7 votes.

Hermes: 4 votes

Dionysus: 1

Zeus, Ares and Hephaestus: 0"

Hades and Zeus once again looked as though they had been sucker punched, Hades: happy while Zeus was surprisingly whipping up a hale storm with that emo aura. Hephaestus shrugged, Ares was busy blowing stuff up while glowing a horrible red and Dionysus just simply looked bored.

Poseidon clapped his elder brother on the back and grinned "Welldone brother! You have once again outvoted our king!" he gazed at Zeus with mock sympathy "There, there brother. You'll get an award, don't worry. Stop causing trouble for the janitors."

Zeus glared but he and everyone else quickly covered their ears when a high pitched whistle silenced them. "Thank you Grace, now before our time runs out I'd like to properly conclude the show. So our next category is 'Favourite Demigod Award!' Our nominees are..." Rosalia gestured to Grace who continued "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon

Jason Grace son of Jupiter (Zeus)

Frank Zhang son of Mars (Ares)

Nico di Angelo son of Hades

Malcom son of Athena

Will Solace son of Apollo

Pollux son of Dionysus

Conner and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes

Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus

Lee Fletcher son of Apollo

Michel Yew son of Apollo

Jake Mason son of Hephaestus"

"Leo your name is not in the list due to the same reasons as Poseidon. Now Leo come here quickly" Rosalia said as Leo jogged to the stage and she whispered something in his ear.

"Is that all? No prob!" Leo quickly began fumbling with something in his toolbelt while Rosalia deciding not to waste a single second, spoke "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is the end of our latest chapter of Olympian Awards! Please don't forget to cast your votes! We'll see you all soon!" she waved at the audience with a sweet smile.

As for Leo he had made a small Leo figurine and handed it to Grace with a grin and said "Little me can do or fix stuff for you. Well yeah..."

**Beta reader: Chazaq**


	7. Chapter 7EMERGENCY

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


	8. Favourite Demigod Award

"Hellooooooooo you wonderful people of the world! Welcome to a new episode of Olympian Awards with your dazzling host Starlit, Hermes and Apollo" a loud voice blared in the speakers with a smiling and waving Starlit, Apollo and Hermes on stage.

"Hey guys! Welcome to a new episode of our award show! We would like to apologise for broadcasting the show really late as we had some technical difficulties but we have managed to fix them so without further ado we present you our guest star for today; Natalie and Sky!" Starlit said loudly as young girl appeared on stage with a good natured smile.

"Hey Natalie, it's good to see you." Starlit said shaking the guest star's hand "It's good to see you too"

"Heya Natalie, it's good to see you" Apollo said flashing her a smile but Hermes remained confused "What's up Hermes, what's wrong?"

"Shouldn't there be two guest stars? Natalie and Sky? So where is he?" Hermes asked. Apollo and Starlit exchanged a look and shrugged "Traffic maybe?"

Natallie shrugged too "He is usually late so I'm not surprised he is late."

Starlit nodded "So ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses, monsters and spirits! It's time for the result of; 'Favourite Demigod Award' this was a tough one but we managed to get a winner."

Natalie pulled an award out of the air and the an elegant envelope "So the award for Favourite Demigod goes to... Perseus Jackson!"

The crowd burst into cheers with Tyson giving Percy an enormous hug and Mrs O'Leary licking Percy. Poseidon looked proud while Annabeth just wanted to kiss him but she stopped herself so she wouldn't be covered in Hellhound slobber.

Tyson pulled Percy on his shoulder and carried him to the stage and placed Percy on his feet who staggered and almost tripped. Natalie smiled and handed him the award "Congrats Perseus"

Percy gave a sheepish grin and said "Uhh... Thanks I guess. Didn't really expect it though... Mhmm yeah. That's it. Thanks"

He jumped off the stage and headed to Annabeth who kissed him and muttered "Seaweed Brain, typical Seaweed Brain speech" they grinned and sat back down.

"Congratulations Percy, but let me tell you guys this that Nico was right behind Percy in this voting but I can't do anything about it. Our next category is..." Starlit was caught off as an exhausted teenage boy came in the auditorium wearing a janitor's outfit. He glared angrily at everyone before passing out.

"Sky!" Natalie gasped and ran to him with Apollo by her side who began chanting a hymn and slowly all the tiredness eased away from the young boy's form.

After a few minutes, he woke up and drank some fresh water courtesy of Poseidon. He glared at everyone "Sky! Where were you? What happened?" Natalie asked,exasperated.

"What happened? What happened? The damn janitors happened, the stupid shrieking love goddess happened! I was walking the streets if Olympus minding my own business when all the glass of the city broke. I froze, no idea whats happening then a mad dude comes to me and starts yelling at me saying that I broke all the windows and I had to fix them so every time I fix all the windows on Olympus, a high pitched squeal breaks them all over and over again!"

"Poor dude, I feel bad for you man" Percy said sympathetically while Aphrodite just frowned not sure whether she should be furious at the boy for insulting her or should she play with his love life.

"Want some candy?" Starlit offered him a bowl while Sky just took the bowl from her.

"You do know there is an enchantment on the glass windows of Olympus, right? The glass windows fix themselves in approximately 2 to 3 minutes but when you do it manually the spell deactivates itself" Hecate said matter-of-factly.

Sky's eye twitched and he looked ready to explode so he began chomping on chocolate. "Before someone kills someone or a fight breaks out and time runs out so let's announce the next category" she shoved the microphone and envelope in Sky's hand wholooked annoyed but nonetheless did what he was silently told.

He announced "The next category is Best... Gag me! Yuck! Ouch!" Sky winced as Natallie smacked his head giving him the 'mom glare' "Fine fine, the next category is the Best Immortal Couple, our nominees are:

-Zeus and Hera

-Poseidon and Amphitrite

-Hades and Persephone

-Hephaestus and Aphrodite"

"Cast in your votes everyone! Based on loyalty, love and compassion to the other! Make your choice! Farewell!"

* * *

**Hey guys, can you please tell me some names of minor gods and goddesses with their domains please? **

**Review, cast your votes and tell me what you think!**


	9. Best Immortal Couple Award

"Hey, hey, hey! People! How are you all doing? My name is Jaysmne Jay! I'll be your host for today! Along with Apollo and Hermes!" A girl said loudly "Our guest star for today is Starlit!" The said girl came bounding through the air.

The audience looked absolutely confused along with the two immortal co-hosts. The two girls exchanged a look.

"Why are you guys laughing? We have a show to put on!" Jasmyn said in exasperation.

"Yeah! Dont keep a guest star waiting!" Starlit said loudly.

"Umm... Are you guys feeling alright? Shouldnt it be the other way around?" Apollo asked, scratching his head.

"What are you talking about, Apollo? I have been the host of this show for so many episodes and you have forgotten me?" Jasmyn said, her voice full of hurt.

"What? No! But what? Hermes?" He looked desperately at Hermes but the hurt was real Nd the look in her eyes made him rethink everything.

The two girls exchanged another look but this time, they couldn't suppress their laugh and burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and hi-fived.

"I can tbelieved you guys fell for that! Oh man! That was so funny!" Jasmyn cried.

"It was hilarious!" Starlitsaid loudly.

"No it wasn't" Apollo said.

"Yes it was!"Wasn'tn!"

"Was!"Wasn't!"

Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Ha! It wafunny!" Starlit said. while Hermes tsk-ed.

"Alright, so hello everyone. You all know who I am, unless you're new or have a bad memory but I am Starlit your lovely host along with Apollo and Hermes!" She gestured to the two who gave them a peace sign with a grin. "And our lovely guest star, Jasmyn Jay." Gesture to the curly blond girl who stuck her tongue out.

"So the winner for our last category will be announced like always by our guest star." Hermes said passing the envelope and award to Jasmyn while Starlit settled the collar mic on her.

"The winner of the Best Immortal Couple is..." Jasmyn glanced at the name and pollratings with a smile "No competition here... The winners are Hades and Persephone,"

The crowd burst into applause. Zeuslooked astounded. Poseidon grinned and clapped Hades on the back, laughing "Well done, brother. I knew you could do it."Demeterr looked as though he was slapped!

"The votes must be a mistake!" Demeter cried. Starlit shook her head "Nope, Hades and Persephone have beenloyal to each other for eaons. They are so cute together. You should stop judging them like that, trust Hades he loves Persephone with his life"

As for the king and Queen of the underworld, they were blushing like crazy. Frozen to their thrones and their faces burned brighter when they caught each others eye.

Apollo and Hermes jumped down the stage, grinning like maniacs, trying to drag Hades and Persephone to the stage. "Come on uncle H! Aunt P! Itsyour turn to shine! Come on! Apollo whined.

They dragged the couple to the stage and had a microphone thrust into their hands while Jasmyn gave Persephone the award.

"Congratulations! We I knew you guys would win!" Starlit said "A few words, uncle H?" Apollo said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hades glared at him and turned at the audience "Yes...umm... I must sayI wasn't expecting this at all but umm... Thank you... I guess. Persephone?"

The said queen smiled "I for one never doubted this. My lord had always been loyal to me, even when he decided to get some fresh air in the mortal world he kept his loyalty. Thank you all who voted for us, thank you Starlit, Hermes, Apollo and Jasmyn. Most of all... Thank you my lord."

Hades smiled and embraced her. The female population minus the Hunters and Demeter cooed.

"Loyal? LOYAL?! Do you not see his disloyalty to you over there Persephone!" Demeter shrieked, pointing towards Nico and Bianca.

Persephone sighed "Mother, please try to understand... The woman whoI thought he cheated on me was my mortal incarnation. Please try to understand! Stop judging him! I love him and he loves me! Stop judging us! Just stop it!" Persephone stated strongly and pecked his lips to annoy Demeter.

A loud shriek pierced the air and an angry Demeter stosmped out and the two went to sit on their thrones.

"Nowthat... Weird?" Starlit said "So umm... Next category time!"

"Right! Thenext category is... Best Demigod couple!" Jasmyn said.

Apollo continued "The nominees are:

Percy and Annabeth

Thalia and Luke

Jason and Piper

Frank and Hazel

Calypso and Leo

Chris and Clarisse

Travis and Katie

Silena and Charlie!"

"Until we meet again in the next episode! Cast your votes antake care!"

* * *

**Hey guys, Can someone tell me the name of the mechanic shop Leo suggested to Calypso in House of Hades? **

**Those who gave their love for Hades and Persephone, read my story Another Spring: Forever and Always.**

**The nominnee couples are the cannon straight couples. Sorry as much as i love Nico I dont support Perico. Sorry.**

**Please review!**


End file.
